Gone Too Soon
by Leon Rothschild III
Summary: Kakashi got killed by Pain and finds himself face to face with Namikaze Minato, his former-sensei, his love. KakaMina.Oneshot. Rated M because you know why.


Kakashi stood up, wiped warm tears from his sad eyes and left the White Fang of Konoha.

"Thanks, Dad." he said, casting his father one last look before Hatake Sakumo vanished without a trace, leaving the ablaze bonfire alone.

Then, he continued walking. He never knew if he was moving. All he knew is that his legs were doing the motion for walking. But he does not feel like he moved an inch. Weary, he turned his head in every direction to find someone, anyone who would happen to be in the same place as he is.

In his mind, Kakashi only thought of one person he wanted to see after his father.

Someone who was long dead.

Someone he wanted to see again. Even in the afterlife _("Is this the afterlife?", he thought)_, Kakashi was hopeful. Maybe here, they will be together. Maybe here, he'll see those blue eyes look at him once more. Maybe he could hold the hands that supported him when he was on the verge of giving-up again. Maybe now, he wouldn't let go.

But gray eyes found nothing but darkness.

"Are you here?" whispered Kakashi to the non-existent wind.

He felt alone again, now that his dad had _gone on_.

But a hand held his shoulder so suddenly that he almost let out a cry of surprise.

He turned around quickly, his shinobi instincts overpowering him. He reached for his kunai pouch before realizing that it wasn't there, and he looked at the figure that appeared behind him. His eyes widened in shock, then joy and disbelief.

Azure met onyx once again.

* * *

"Kakashi."

The silver-haired ninja didn't reply. He didn't expect _him_ to come just like that.

"Minato... sensei."

Yondaime Hokage nodded and smiled.

"Is it really you?" asked Kakashi, his body starting to feel weak.

"How can it not be me?" answered Minato, sitting on the floor _(or ground?)_. Kakashi looked around and saw that the darkness turned into something else.

It turned into the exact night after Obito's death. He and Minato was on the same rock where they watched Rin look up to the stars.

He still can't understand what was happening, but he was nevertheless happy that his former sensei was here.

"How... why have you come?" he asked, wanting to have answers before letting his _old self_ get the better of him. He sat beside the blonde man, and realized he needed no answers.

"You called."

Kakashi smirked. It was really happening. Death wasn't that bad after all.

"You're tall." said Minato, eyeing his companion's body. "And not too brawny. Tch."

"You're still the same." replied Kakashi. _Still the same... but dead._

"I guess I am, Kashi."

Kakashi looked at the blonde man.

"I'm dead now, am I not?" he said, seeking reassurance more than information.

"Yes, I'd say you are."

Kakashi looked up at the sky, thinking if it would look different if he was alive before turning on his sensei.

"I was killed. Konoha is in ruins."

Minato reached for Kakashi's hand and held it tight. Kakashi didn't relinquish the hand.

"And Naruto is still fighting out there." said the silver-haired nin, his mismatched eyes averting their gaze from the Yondaime. "I-... I left him alone."

He looked at Minato's face.

"I'm sorry."

The former Hokage squeezed the ex-ANBU's hand gently.

"Don't be."

"I know I shouldn't... but I see...-"

Kakashi hesitated.

"I see you in him, so I wanted to make sure he's always alright."

Minato closed his eyes and said,

"It's alright. Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi's heart was clawing at his chest, shouting freedom.

"I still love you, Minato."

"After all these years?"

"Yes. And it's not going to change."

The blonde's eyes gave an understanding look.

"I know you do and I know it won't."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, though a little sadly. Kakashi lowered his mask and took of his hitai-ate, realizing that he didn't need it here.

"How would you know? Because you watched over me ever since? Don't tell me you did.", said Kakashi, smiling a little.

Kakashi held Minato's other hand and held it just as tight. Minato placed his face closer to Kakashi's. The last Hatake felt his breath and had a whiff of his scent before feeling Minato's lips brush lightly against his.

"Because I did."

Kakashi felt tears run down his face. Of joy or of sorrow, he wasn't sure.

"Do you know how I feel, Minato?"

"No. How?"

"I feel more alive than ever, now that we're together." said Kakashi. "I didn't want to let you go...when you died, a part of me died too."

The blonde-haired man just embraced Kakashi tenderly.

"I did it for you. For Naruto. For the Leaf."

"I know, and that made me miss you more each day, knowing that you did it for all of us." Kakashi said, eyes still flowing with tears. "I haven't been able to love anyone again after you."

Minato heaved a sigh and faced Kakashi.

"It feels good to know that we can't be separated again." said Kakashi, looking uncertainly at Minato. "Will we?"

"Kashi... I promise we won't be."

They were too close to each other now. Pain and desire overcame them.

Kakashi's unrequited love burned even in death.

Kakashi kissed and nibbled Minato behind the ears, earning a small moan from the older man. Minato pushed Kakashi down to lay flat against the smooth rock, pinning him and claiming his warm and soft lips again.

"Mmmph, Kashi..."

Kakashi flipped Minato over. Minato was turning red in the face as he wrapped his thighs around Kakashi's hips.

"For so long I've waited..."

Kakashi felt himself straining against the fabric of his pants and he felt Minato was too. Minato's hands tightened on his silver hair as Kakashi pulled off the blonde man's shirt.

Minato's back arched as Kakashi licked at his chest, then at his nipples. Today, Kakashi was claiming Minato's body. The Yondaime reached for Kakashi's mouth and placed another wet kiss there, their tongues sliding around each other.

Kakashi pulled off what was remained of their clothing and slowly but passionately gained entrance to Namikaze Minato.

Minato gave a yelp of pleasure as Kakashi's pace grew faster and harder. He showered him with kisses as he watched him thrusting. Minato felt Kakashi's hardness inside him, grinding so pleasurably that he moaned Kakashi's name over and over.

Kakashi held Minato's erection and held it in his fist, pumping as he continued thrusting his hips.

It was pure ecstasy. Minato tightened his grip on Kakashi's strong arms as he was pushed ever deeper into lust.

Kakashi pulled out of him and placed Minato's hardened self inside his mouth. Minato felt Kakashi's warm tongue lap at his shaft, making him groan when Kakashi licked the right spot.

All Kakashi could manage to say were grunts of pleasure as they neared orgasm. He felt Minato's erection swell between his lips. He knew that he was going to cum.

Kakashi lifted Minato and entered him once more, making Minato's face cringe beautifully at the pressure. He felt Minato's legs stiffen around him, moaning as he pulled at Kakashi's silver locks.

Yondaime let out a long groan of pleasure. He came first, all over his and Kakashi's belly and chest. Kakashi sucked at his lower lip hard, relishing Minato's taste and scent.

The Yondaime new that Kakashi was close too for he could feel Kakashi swell inside him. He countered Kakashi's every thrust with one of his own, Kakashi's husky tone voicing pleasure and the desire for release.

With one last thrust, Kakashi came inside Minato, moaning long and hard. Minato felt it inside him, and embraced Kakashi tighter, burying his fingernails on Kakashi's back as he slumped down over him. Kakashi wiped sweat from his brow and looked at Minato. He kissed him, such a passionate kiss.

Covered in sweat and cum, they stood up and dressed again. After being dressed, they laid still on the rock for some time.

The silver-haired man snuggled beside the blonde, holding hands like nothing could ever separate them.

"I love you." said Minato.

"Forever?" asked Kakashi, sweeping Minato's bangs off his forehead and kissing him there.

_"Forever..."_

Kakashi saw a bright light as Minato's face slowly faded. Kakashi reached out but held nothing, nothing but air.

He heard Minato say "Looks like...it's not your time yet."

Then everything was black once again.

_"Farewell..."_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi woke up to find himself buried chest-deep in the rubble of a destroyed Konoha.

In the distance, he saw Chouji and Ino huddled around a figure _(was it Hinata?)_ that was lying on the ground.

He was dizzy and disoriented, his mind going through pieces of memory.

"What happened?", he thought.

_Where is... Minato?_

Kakashi's eyes watered and stung. Yet again, he was alone.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up and saw Shikamaru looking down at him with a look of utmost surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei! We thought you were dead!" he said. Shikamaru called the others to tend to Kakashi.

_"I wish I stayed dead...then-", he thought, a different kind of pain piercing his heart. _

Ino, Iruka, Chouji and a medic ran towards him

_"-I would be with him."  
_

He let those tears fall. How long would he have to wait again to see his face? To feel loved?

Iruka and Chouji heaved him up. He tried to stand, but he couldn't. He fell to the ground as a medic proceeded to heal his broken bones and wounds.

_Damn._

He was _almost_ reunited with Minato for eternity.

Why was he brought back to life? Why? He supposed that he would be better off dead.

The late afternoon sun was gloriously sharing it's warmth, but Kakashi still felt cold inside.

Hatake Kakashi looked at his _empty_ hands and clinched them into fists.

There were no hands to hold there.

And he remembered that he still had Naruto. He had to keep his promise.

_He was his son, Minato's living memory._

Somewhere within Kakashi was formed another empty space he knew he couldn't fill in.

Not without the person who held his hands, who loved him and promised never to be apart.

Kakashi didn't bother to mask his tears. He had hidden his emotions far too long.

He wondered how many times would Obito's eye have to shed tears again until that fateful day when they would be together, _forever._

* * *

**A/N: many firsts here. first yaoi smexy scene I've ever written. :O ..there. This is the result of a sleepless night. :)Please review, thanks.**


End file.
